


Warm Me With Your Touch

by EllieCee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, i'm kind of embarrassed i wrote something this dirty, shameless culleningus, third person omniscient pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: After spending a long week in the Emerald Graves, Cullen decides to give Imryll a nice welcome home.





	Warm Me With Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full explicit scene I've ever written, so please be gentle lol. 
> 
> This also comes with [fanart](https://cullenvhenan.tumblr.com/post/170145057674/so-theres-some-really-fun-self-indulgent), which inspired this for the most part.

A sigh fell out of Imryll’s lips as Cullen’s mouth found the sensitive spot on the crook of her neck. He nibbled there softly, just until the sensation emitted another sigh from her – one that melted into a moan.

“Right there?” he mumbled, sounding pleased with himself.

“Yes,” she replied, breathless. A kiss on the neck never rendered her undone this quickly, but she’d been so wound up the entire week at the Emerald Graves. She could fall apart in seconds had Cullen moved his hand between her legs.

Creators, how she wished he would at that moment, but he was the kind to take it slow.

Achingly so, sometimes.

He loved the way she looked sprawled on the bed, dark hair fanned across the pillows, her chest heaving in anticipation. He could ignore the warmth pooling in his groin for a moment just to drink up her beautiful image.

“Cullen,” she sighed, “Please.”

He smiled.

Cullen pressed a quick kiss to her lips before trailing his mouth down to her jaw, slowly making his way down her neck. He kissed a line down between her breasts before resting his knee between her legs, which she spread open without hesitation.

Imryll felt his hands trail up her sides, applying pressure just at the right spots, making her body tingle. He’d remembered – memorized – all the right places to touch her.

He stopped again for a moment, admiring at how soft her brown skin looked against the firelight.

“Maker, you’re so beautiful,” he said, as he left kisses all around her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipples until they hardened to a peak.

“V-vhenan,” he heard her moan.

She slid her hands through his curls, letting them tangle around his fingers. His kisses travelled lower, peppering kisses across her soft stomach, leaving a longer one on the large scar there. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, softly massaging them, thumbs rubbing her now sensitive nipples.

The tension between her legs coiled tighter as she watched Cullen’s lips trail lower and lower down her body, his large, warm hands never leaving her skin.

“I missed you,” Cullen said, lifting her legs and hoisting them on his shoulders. She was already wet, skin warm to the touch.

“I missed you too,” Imryll replied, impatience tinging in her voice. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you all week.”

“Oh?” Cullen perked, pressing slow kisses down her soft inner thighs. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.”

He could see the rise and fall of her chest, breathing heavily.

“I just wanted you on me,” she continued, almost a groan, “Your hands, your mouth.”

He nibbled gently on the skin there, the soft whimpering she emitted getting him harder.

“You must’ve been exhausted,” he sighed between the kisses, “Don’t worry, I got you.”

Imryll felt his breath against her damp middle, his scruff against her sensitive skin.

“Just relax, love,” he said, before letting his tongue meet her heat. She let out a cry, his touch almost a relief.

He started out slow, thorough. She tangled her hand through his hair again, guiding him where she wanted. She was already sopping wet, and Maker, how he missed how she tasted.

He licked her clean before teasing her outer lips, making her shiver, he watched as she bit her lip, her growing moans sending an ache to his own erection.

“Cullen,” Imryll panted, the movements of his tongue sending jolts up her body. She let her hands fall to her side, reaching for his and squeezing them tightly. She felt her body arch up as he put his mouth on her clit, tongue moving in slow strokes, almost immediately making her middle pulse.

She caught his eye, obviously waiting for a reaction.

“Y-yes,” she mumbled, “Right there, p-please.”

She caught a quick smirk before his hands reached up to play with her breasts again as she let out an embarrassingly loud squeak.  

There were at least two stairwells before her quarters, and if the Creators had any semblance of mercy, no one in the castle heard her.

The steady rhythm of his tongue rendered her wet again. She felt his one hand leave her breast as a finger slowly entered her folds, making her gasp. Cullen pumped his finger again, in the same rhythm as his tongue, searching for the right spot. He managed another finger in before he felt her contract around him, a ragged cry falling out of her lips.

“M-more,” she whimpered, “Please.”

Her legs tightened around his neck as he pumped faster, her hips bucking upwards to meet him. She was pulsing wildly around his fingers, her body tensing up. He felt her hands tug at his hair again, harder, making him moan into her, which she reacted to with a hiss.

She was so close.

He licked down from her clit, then up again. She’d become so sensitive that every touch made her breath hitch. She looked down at him, his eyes locked onto her’s, watching her fall apart and all the exhaustion from her bones dissipate away.

“So good, Cullen, please don’t stop,” she croaked.

He could feel her legs quivering. She threw her head back, chest heaving and eyes shut, murmuring his name over and over again. He added just enough pressure before he felt her contract around his fingers.

“Cullen!”

A singe of white hot pleasure shot up her body, shattering the coiled tension, making her toes curl tight and her body arch.

May the Creators have mercy on her _now,_ as the sound of her voice reverberated down to the stairwells. 

He crawled back up to her as she came down from the high and kissed her softly. She waited a moment for her breathing to even out and for the panting to simmer down before cupping his face and kissing him again.

“I figure,” Cullen said, nuzzling her cheek, “After a long hard week at Emerald Graves, you deserved something nice.”

She laughed, or what she could muster, feeling like she was soft enough to sink into the mattress.

“You’re so thoughtful,” she joked, running her thumb across his cheek.

“I’d give you anything,” he replied, brushing strands of hair from her face.

Her face reddened.

“Well now,” she began, feeling his hardness through his breeches, “It’s my turn to give you something.”


End file.
